1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freestanding fence that is supported on footed x-shaped posts. A horizontal member extends between adjacent x-shaped posts and a footed vertical support member is provided on each horizontal member approximately midway between the adjacent x-shaped posts to provide additional support for the fence. Several fence wires extend horizontally and connect adjacent x-shaped posts along the length of the fence.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to construct a free standing fence that can later be moved and reused in a different location and used in a different configuration. Also, it would be desirable if the materials used to construct the fence where pieces that were easily transported using a pickup truck and could be assembled and disassembled using a few simple tools.
The present invention addresses these needs by providing a freestanding fence that does not require the digging of post holes and installing posts in the ground. Further the present invention is constructed of readily available square tubing and a few connectors that attach together to construct a fence that can be made in almost any configuration and installed on almost any terrain. Because the present invention is constructed in pieces, it can be disassembled, moved, reconfigured and reassembled multiple times without damage to the pieces.
Further, the present fence is not as likely to serve as a ground for lightening strikes as would a fence that had posts buried in the ground. This is particularly true if the feet of the present invention are pretreated with a non-conductive plastic coating.
Still further, with only slight modification, the horizontal members of the present fence can be used as a conduit for water so that the fence can additionally be used as a lawn sprinkler. And the horizontal members can be used as a conduit for security system wiring, fiber optics, electrical wiring, etc.